25 Days 25 Drabbles
by Princess of Prussia
Summary: 25 days of drabbles, various lengths, characters, and pairings. Mainly romance. All chapters are the title of a song.
1. Remedy

**A/N: Based off of the song Remedy by Little Boots. Please R&R. **

Hungary loved to dance more than anything.

She loved it when Austria spun her around; the spinning feeling seemed to last forever.

It was beautiful, the grace and the poise of how they danced.

And when she was sad or lonely, Hungary would dance, all alone.

It was a sadder sort of dance, but one that she knew she had to complete.

Because dancing was her remedy.


	2. Falling Slowly

**A/N: BelarusxLiechtenstein really is the only yuri pairing I sort of like, but I think it does work, so here is drabble number two. **

Belarus had always just wanted to be loved by Russia.

It wasn't her fault that everyone thought she was a terrifying psychopath.

But recently, she had gotten a strange feeling whenever she saw that tiny sister of Switzerland: Liechtenstein.

Belarus didn't know the girl, but everything Liechtenstein did made her more than anything.

She didn't understand the feelings, but knew that maybe in her heart she was finally moving on.

After all, the rejection had gotten way too hard for Belarus handle.


	3. Psycho Bitch

**A/N: Okay, I know the song itself has absolutely nothing to do with this angsty mess, but the title worked well for this drabble, so that's why I used it as this drabble's title. Honestly, I adore Belarus, but seriously think that BelarusxRussia could truly never work out. Kk, enjoy. *evil smile***

"Marry me, marry me, MARRY ME!" Belarus screamed at Russia'a closed bedroom door.

"Go away!" he screamed back, fear obvious in his voice.

"No! Please marry me, Russia! Please love me!"

Suddenly there was a scraping sound on the door from Belarus starting to dig her knife into the wood.

Russia summoned up all of his courage before shouting to Belarus: "No one will ever love you, you psycho bitch! So GO HOME!"

But Russia had gone way too far this time.

There was a choking sound, and Russia got concerned.

"Belarus? I'm sorry..."

But it was too late, he saw, as he heard a thump, and saw her warm, red blood seeping under the door...


	4. i'm A Believer

**A/N: So, I took RuCan (already one of my new favorite pairings) and made it RussiaxFem!Canada just to shake things up a bit. I quite like this one. And as for the song... SEE NOW RUSSIA FINALLY BELIEVES IN LOVE =) Read and Review, please =). Oh! Thanks so much to Quiet Librarian for reviewing and favoriting this story! Now READ...**

Russia had a reason (besides being terrified of her) that he wouldn't marry Belarus.

He had feelings of his own for someone. And no, it wasn't China as most people thought.

It was that Canada girl that most people forgot about, Madeline.

He loved how sweet and innocent she was.

He loved everything about her, and thought she was the prettiest girl in the whole world.

He finally understood how Belarus claimed to feel about him.

But instead of stalking her, he would ignore his feelings.

Which was just as disastrous a thing to do.


	5. Miss Invisible

**A/N: YESH I USED NYOTALIA! KK, so just to clarify... Madeline/Maddie: Canada; Amelia: America; Anya: Russia; Nikita: Belarus. In my mind this hints at BelarusxCanada but that's probably just me. And this time, the song actually kind of fits the story, so yeah. Oh! Thanks again to Quiet Librarian for their review to the last chapter! Kk, enjoy, please read and review. **

Madeline hated always being mistaken for her sister, Amelia, or worse, forgotten about completely.

She didn't like only having a polar bear for a best friend, who always forgot who she was.

She wanted to be remembered, not forgotten!

She was the second biggest country in the world!

She deserved to be remembered!

Not sat on like the day Anya sat on her!

That was a bad day for Maddie.

Yet, for some reason, no one seemed to care, or even remember that she was there that day.

Then one day, someone did remember her.

It was Anya's stalker brother, Nikita.

He even said hello to her before continuing to follow his sister around!

That moment made Maddie happier than anything.

Maybe there was hope for her yet...


	6. Where I Stood

**A/N: So, this one's a little shorter and kind of sadder than some of the others. Pairings: SeychellesXEngland and USUK. Enjoy. **

Seychelles was losing England to America.

It was quite obvious, really, and her months of denial about it had finally ended.

And in a perfect world, she would let him go and be okay.

But she didn't know who she was without the man she loved, even though she SHOULD be okay.

Seychelles knew, however, that America would love England more than she ever could.

Even though she knew how hard it was to let him go.

But she finally knew that she had to let him go.


	7. Quitter

**A/N: Here's a nice cannon pairing for you all. Some nice, cute fluff to make up for the depressing one last time. Enjoy, and please R&R!**

Before Hungary met Austria, she had always left the guys she went out with.

That was all she knew. Because she had only been with guys she considered douches, like Prussia.

But Austria made her feel special, and made her want to actually try for a good relationship.

He rescued her from the horrors of the world just in time.

He saw past her strange past, and loved her all the same.

When he kissed her, everything felt like a dream.

Even though Hungary believed that nothing lasts forever, Austria tried to make her see otherwise, and actually succeeded.

So she was never going to give him up.


	8. Everything I Asked For

**A/N: FINALLY! I finally got to write my OTP. So happy! Okay, so this is more fluff. Enjoy, peeps!**

Hungary took her time to remind Prussia how in love she was with him with tiny things like love notes and such.

And she was very happy with him.

But she made him feel not good enough for her.

And Prussia couldn't get over it, because she was everything he asked for.

No, she was better than everything he asked for.

Hungary, though she loved Prussia, refused to do things like hold his hand in public, because it embarrassed her.

But Prussia was okay with that, because he still had the girl of his dreams.

Though he had no idea what she saw in him.

But Prussia was ecstatic that she loved him.


	9. Don't Want To Be Here

**A/N: I had absolutely no WiFi for eleven days, but I kept writing the drabbles, so I will post those eleven very soon (like, one after the other as fast as I can). BTW, Minsk is the capital of Belarus. I wrote a BelaLiech drabble before and thought, what the heck may as well write a BelaHun. They are really the only two yuri pairings I actually like (for now at least). I have to thank Quiet Librarian for the idea of Belarus getting into an asylum, and though I changed it to a psych ward, I still had to thank them. Oh, btw, Natalia=Belarus, Elizabeta=Hungary, Ivan=Russia, and Roderich=Austria, for those of you who don't know. Now, please R&R. **

Natalia Arlovskaya had finally given in to the fact that she was in fact insane and checked herself into a psych ward at a hospital in Minsk.

She hated it there.

All the rules, all of the other patients that seemed to be so nice.

That was the main problem: how nice everyone was to her.

Natalia wasn't used to people being nice to her. She didn't want to be there.

The worst part was that she was moving on from Ivan.

She had met a woman who was as dangerous with a frying pan as she was with a knife.

What was even better, was that the woman (Elizabeta) was in there for stalking her ex-husband, Roderich.

But not only was Natalia moving on from Ivan, but Elizabeta was moving on from Roderich.

And onto her.


	10. The One That Got Away

**A/N: I was feeling depressed today, so here you go. Some nice, angsty USUK. I do love the pairing, I just didn't have it in me to write fluff. BTW, Arthur=England, Alfred=America, Natalia=Belarus, and Matthew=Canada. Try to enjoy it, please read and review!**

They met in high school, Arthur and Alfred.

It was senior year, and though they started out with bitter hatred of each other, they soon fell in love.

They had big plans which Alfred would talk about when hanging out with Arthur.

They were going to get married, someday. It was legal now in the states.

But then something happened.

Alfred met Natalia, and they hit it off immediately.

It took two days.

That's all the time it took for Alfred to break up with Arthur, and another two weeks for him to move in with Natalia.

It took them a month to break up, and when Arthur found out, he tried to call Alfred, but Alfred told him to not call him.

Alfred eventually got married to a guy called Matthew, from Canada.

But Arthur remained forever alone, thinking about Alfred, the one that got away.


	11. 1000 Miles

**A/N: I still felt shitty today, and even though I love AusHun (just not as much as PruHun), I once again had to write something angsty. The good news is that I finally understand the song. The bad thing is that it made me sadder to write this. But I promise you guys some fluff tomorrow. Now please R&R. **

Hungary made her way through downtown Vienna to reach Austria's home, passing strangers on the way.

She stared ahead of her, excitedly, making her way through the crowd that seemed to part for her.

She missed living with Austria so much; she needed him to welcome her back with open arms.

She would do anything to be back together with her ex-husband.

She would do anything just to be with him again.

It was times like these that she thought of him the most, the times she would make that journey to his house.

She wondered if he thought of her when she stood outside his door, to scared to knock.

Everything was so wrong now that she was without him; they didn't belong only in each other's memories.

Finally, she reached his house.

Tentatively, she knocked on the door, holding her breath as the door slowly opened.

She saw his face, and was overcome with joy.

Until his now cold eyes glared at her.

"Go away, Hungary. I am busy," he said closing the door in her face.

Tears filled her eyes, knowing now that she shouldn't have opened the door.

She would do anything to have him back.


	12. Stray Italian Greyhound

**A/N: As promised, I have written fluff. And what better pairing to write it for than PruHun (none in my opinion, because PruHun is AWESOME!)? Well, here you all go. I know it's shorter than the last couple of ones, but hey, that's life. The cuter things are sometimes smaller, but just as meaningful. Enjoy, my pretties. **

Hungary had just settled into never loving again, when she fell for Prussia.

She had given up on a happy ending for her.

But he had to come along for her, and make the impossible possible agin.

if only he knew what a hopeless romantic he had suddenly made Hungary.

What was she supposed to do with all this hope, all this love?

The feeling made her believe in everything that she had recently given up on feeling ever again.

She was so good at avoiding love before she fell for Prussia.

Prussia had made all her adamant "no's" into "maybe's" and "yes.'"

And she let him.

Because she loved him even more than she had ever loved Austria, the man that had almost made Hungary give up.


	13. Heroes And Thieves

**A/N: I liked the song a lot, so I decided that today I would write the drabble based on it. Nuff said. R&R. **

Ukraine knew that both Russia and Canada were in love with her.

She just didn't know who was the better match for her.

She tried to go to her sister, Belarus, for help, but that was a huge mistake that left Ukraine in tears.

Her friend Hungary tried to help her, but she knew that she couldn't because Ukraine was stuck deciding between Russia and Canada.

She couldn't seem to tell which one was better.

At first she thought it was Russia, and by the time she had decided on Canada, he had moved on to America.

She told her sister, and Belarus was happy that her "bewitching older sister" had not chosen Russia, so in Belarus' opinion, he would come around and marry Belarus.

But Belarus cared nothing for the pain and anguish her older sister was going through.

Because Ukraine had made her choice, but had made it way to late.


	14. Thinking Of You

**A/N: I felt in a PruHun mood today and thought "hey! how about make hungary's marriage an unhappy one! that would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Well, anyways, this did make me happy to write, so enjoy, peeps. R&R. **

Though Hungary pretended to be happy with Austria, she kept comparing him to Prussia.

It was like comparing a boring old guy to pure awesomeness.

There was just no comparison.

Though Prussia had told her that she made her choice and it was time to move on, she found it impossible to get over him.

She supposed that she would have to deal with second best for the rest of her life as a nation.

But when Hungary was with Austria she was thinking only of Prussia; what was she supposed to do?

She wished that she could wake up to Prussia's face, not Austria's.

It could easily be said that Hungary was very unhappy with her marriage.

How was she supposed to accept Austria once she had had Prussia?

When Austria kissed her, she thought only of how sweet her kisses with Prussia were.

When Austria hugged her, she tried her hardest not to shudder.

How had she ever let Prussia go so easily?


	15. Fidelity

**A/N: I really love this song. It's by Regina Spektor, if anyone wants to check it out, and called "Fidelity" for those of you who don't check the chapter names. I do love AmeBel a lot; it's up there with PruHun and AusHun. I'm quite proud of this one; I love belarus as a character-she is my favorite Hetalia nation-and it's always fun to write things about her. Without further ado, I give you Fidelity, today's drabble. Please read and review. **

Belarus had never allowed herself to love anyone completely.

Yes, she had dated America for a while now, but she had always protected her heart because she was scared of what would happen if she didn't.

And for a while now, she had been hearing happy voices speaking joyous words that made her jealous.

She heard beautiful music.

And it broke her heart that such happiness could exist, but just not for her.

If she had never met America, had never let him love her completely, she would be no one.

If she had not let herself fall, if only a little, for him, she would be even worse than she was now.

Hungary and always told her that it would get better, but Belarus didn't know what to believe.

Belarus had never really loved anyone completely, and she had began to go insane from the voices and music, for they were so full of love.

_And so maybe_ thought Belarus _it's time to let myself love America fully, and stop breaking my own heart_.


	16. I Learned From You

**A/N: Here's a cute little brother-sister one. There is absolutely no romance in this one, but I still think it's adorable. Enjoy, kiddos. R&R. **

Sometimes Liechtenstein had been stubborn when Switzerland had tried to teach her to be cheap, saying that she knew all she needed to know.

She didn't understand by listening to him, she could get to a very special relationship with him.

But know she knew that she learned from him that she could deal with the world as it came at her; she learned to be strong.

Almost everything she knew, she had learned from him.

Switzerland knew where to find Liechtenstein when she was scared or crying, where she tried to hide, and there were no secrets she could keep from him; she just had to tell him everything.

She was grateful for how he had truly opened her eyes to the world.

He saved her and she knew she would never be able to repay that debt, so she was eternally grateful for all the lessons she learned from him.


	17. Bad Reputation

**A/N: I like to think of Belarus as a kind of character who doesn't care what others (well, besides Russia) think of her. And she is AWESOME! Yay for Belarus' awesomeness! R&R!**

Belarus didn't give a damn about her reputation of being crazy.

The other nations refused to accept her love for her brother.

But so what?

She could do what she wanted to do, and she was fine with them hating her.

She never said she wanted to be liked by them, oh no.

She didn't want to do the right thing; stalking was too much fun.

Besides, she didn't need anyone's approval.

So so what if her reputation was a terrifying one?

She had never been afraid to be herself.

And she wasn't starting now.

She didn't care if they thought she was weird or strange, so why would she change for them?

She was never gonna care what anyone else thought of her.

The world was doomed with all of those psycho-in Belarus' opinion-nations in it; so what if she was crazy?

It wouldn't tip the scale all that much.

So why should she care what they said?


	18. Two Is Better Than One

**A/N: YAY FOR PRUHUN! It is AWESOME. I love this song; it's so cute to me, and what better way to use it than for PruHun? None, I tell you. None. I think this one's adorable, btw, and I'm really proud of it. Flames for this one will used to roast marshmallows. So if you flame, think of how much yumminess I will enjoy, and stop right there. Because this one is special. So, enjoy my precious readers (and if you could leave a review, that would be great). Kk, enjoy!**

Prussia remembered Hungary when she had been little.

How everyone had thought she was a boy, and how Prussia had been scared when he found himself falling in love with Hungary.

How relieved he had been when he found out she was a girl-that his feelings were okay for him to have.

And he let his breath be taken away by her beauty.

So now he knew that he couldn't live without her.

Because now maybe Prussia had found someone as awesome as him to spend the rest of his life with.

Hungary remembered the lovestruck looks on Prussia's face.

How when she closed her eyes to sleep, she always thought of Prussia and suddenly everything was perfect.

She was finally believing that she couldn't live without Prussia.

And now she knew that maybe two was better than one.

Five years into their steady relationship, Prussia proposed to Hungary.

Shortly after that, they were married.

And now, they were living their lives happily together, and they knew that two is always better than one.


	19. Forever And Always

**A/N: I adore Belarus, so writing this made me sad for her, of course. Come one, people, all she wants is someone to love her. It's so sad. Anyways, try to enjoy. Sidenote, and no offense to shippers: I hate RoChu. I don't particularly like BelarusXRussia, but still. Give Belarus some pity, people. R&R. **

It was a Tuesday that they started dating.

It was a Thursday night that he told her he loved her.

But now Belarus felt that Russia may have just been pitying her.

Because their relationship was breaking apart.

One second, and Belarus had everything she wanted.

The next and Russia had started to give China the lingering glances that should belong only to her.

And Belarus stared at the phone, waiting for Russia to call and make everything okay, but it didn't ring.

So now she was wondering what she did wrong.

Was she too crazy after all?


	20. Picture To Burn

**A/N: Now, here's what will probably someday happen with Russia and Belarus' messed up relationship. Enjoy. **

Belarus hadn't gotten her fairytale romance from Russia through all her stalking.

She had gotten a brother who hated her and thought she was insane.

But he could go ahead and tell China how obsessive and crazy she was.

Because she was too good for him, and now she finally knew it.

And if he tried to apologize to Belarus, Hungary and her would show him how worry he would be.

Because she wasn't gonna cry.

Oh, no.

She wouldn't talk to him either.

She would let her knife and Hungary's frying pan do all the talking.


	21. Run Devil Run

**A/N: I used the English (by Ke$ha) version for this, even though the Korean (by Girls Generation) one is way better (but I can't understand it, so...). I hope you guys enjoy. R&R.**

Hungary always knew that Belarus was a bad girl.

She used to think it was cool.

Belarus used to be what she would live for, until she went and broke Hungary's heart.

Belarus went and broke all of her promises to Hungary, and Hungary had had enough.

Now Belarus had better run, because when Hungary got her hands on her, there was gonna be some Hell to pay.

She would not be able to scream for mercy fast enough.

Now that Belarus had screwed up, she had better get her sharpest knife and try to save herself, because Hungary would give her no mercy.

So the bitch had better start running.


	22. Crazy Possessive

**A/N: I think this song fits Belarus really well. And Belarus is awesome, so I had to write this. Enjoy =) R&R!**

Belarus thought she was crazy.

She had such strong feelings for her brother; that couldn't be normal, could it?

And now she had seen her sister and friend, Ukraine, with Russia.

Was she crazy enough to mess with the psychotic nation?

If she called Russia again, Ukraine would be rewarded with a slow and painful death, courtesy of Belarus.

And then she called her her best friend.

Belarus heard voices everywhere, calling her crazy.

But how could she be crazy, just for claiming what was hers?

No, it was Ukraine who was crazy.

Everyone called Belarus crazy.

But she knew that it was Ukraine that was crazy, but what was Belarus?

Insane?

Or not?

Or maybe just crazy possessive...


	23. Everything

**A/N: I found out about this pairing just browsing AMVs on Youtube, and think that it is ADORABLE! So, my darlings, enjoy this drabble. And PLEASE: Read and REVIEW! **

Belarus could be a nightmare to deal with.

Belarus had the bravest heart that Seychelles had ever known.

Seychelles saw everything in belarus-all her parts.

She saw her light, yet also loved her dark insanity.

She loved everything of which Belarus was ashamed.

There wasn't anything to which she couldn't relate, even Belarus' stalking days, and Seychelles was still with her.

Belarus blamed everyone else for the problems in her life, mainly blaming Ukraine.

Belarus' passive-aggressiveness could be devastating.

But Belarus knew she was the most beautiful woman Seychelles had ever known.

And Seychelles had never met anyone who was as everything as Belarus sometimes was.

What Belarus resisted, Seychelles loved no matter how low or high Belarus went.

And through everything, Seychelles still loved Belarus and still stayed.


	24. Sparks Fly

**A/N: I'm really tired; just flew home to the U.S. today, so this one is short. Please R&R. **

When they were together, Belarus got butterflies in her stomach.

When they were together, Hungary fought hard to subdue her thoughts of love for the other nation.

Belarus was on her guard against the rest of the world, but she knew that her attempts were futile to be guarded around her beautiful green-eyed lover.

Hungary and Belarus loved to see the sparks fly from their love.


	25. Need You Now

**A/N: So sorry I couldn't update yesterday. My WiFi wasn't working, so here's yesterday's! This was so much fun to do, all of these 25 drabbles. I just wish I had gotten more reviews, but this was still fun. Thanks so much to everyone who took their time to review and favorite, and for supporting my writing. **

Belarus lay awake thinking of her relationship with Seychelles.

She reached for the phone, and was unable to fight the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

She wondered if Seychelles ever thought of her.

Because Belarus thought of Seychelles all the time.

It was early in the morning, Belarus was crying all alone, and she needed Seychelles that very moment.

Belarus pressed one and held it down; her ex-girlfriend was on speed dial.

It was ringing...it was ringing... "Hello," Seychelles sleepily muttered into the phone.

"Seychelles!" Belarus exclaimed happily through her tears.

"I've missed you so much."

"You tried to kill me, Belarus.

And I can't believe this, but I suppose I've missed you too."


End file.
